


it's gravity (keeping you with me)

by Kidfish



Series: a little taste of heaven (please say we'll be together) [1]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, based off one tswift lyric i heard, i listened to SO MUCH Taylor Swift while i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfish/pseuds/Kidfish
Summary: If you’d told Izzie that Casey listened to Taylor Swift, she wouldn’t have believed it. Maybe the Casey she knows now, but certainly, definitely, not the transferring-schools and girl-punching version of Casey she’d known when they first met.So when Casey suggests putting on a playlist she’d made that includes the entirety of Taylor Swift’s discography as they assemble a pillow fort, Izzie is more than shocked.or: a pillow fort is made, things get confusing, and our girls listen to a lot of Taylor Swift





	it's gravity (keeping you with me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> I hope you'll accepting this offering in exchange for the literal months I've been gone. Life, ya know?
> 
> Anyway, I'm planning on making this into two oneshots, the second exploring the events after the sleepover to Casey's birthday party, so you can look forward to that!
> 
> Also shout out to ilovemyships on tumblr for looking over this and correcting my hideous grammar
> 
> Enjoy :)

If you’d told Izzie that Casey listened to Taylor Swift, she wouldn’t have believed it. Maybe the Casey she knows now, but certainly, definitely, not the transferring-schools and girl-punching version of Casey she’d known when they first met.

So when Casey suggests putting on a playlist she’d made that includes the entirety of Taylor Swift’s discography as they assemble a pillow fort, Izzie is more than shocked.

“I never pegged you as a Taylor Swift girl,” she says as Casey hands her an armful of pillows.

Casey shrugs. “I never thought the mean girl I met the first day could actually be nice to me.” It’s an insult, but Casey catches her eye and grins so Izzie knows she’s joking.

“Touché.”

“Okay I think our fort is ready,” Izzie takes a step back and admires their handywork. Overall, it doesn’t look half bad. Casey had pushed the couches together and they had used the cushions to support the bed sheet that encloses the nest of pillows and blankets inside. With a lot of rummaging through the garage, Casey had found an old electric camping lantern, which now sits warmly in the center of the blankets.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you think this is ready? A two-year old could have built a better fort than this. Look, it’s not even structurally sound!” Casey walks up the the side of the fort, nudging it with her foot and, sure enough, the right side of their fort caves in as the cushions fall. 

Izzie laughs. “Of course it isn't, weirdo. It’s made out of pillows and cushions,” she reaches to pick up the fallen cushions. “Besides, it could have been better if someone actually helped instead of staying in the kitchen making popcorn.”

“Hey, snacks are a crucial part of the pillow fort experience. You’ll thank me later.”

Izzie tosses a unpopped kernel at Casey and she blinks as it hits her forehead. 

“Yes, they are.”

“Hey! Quit wasting snacks. I worked hard on that instant pre-packaged microwavable popcorn.” Casey pouts, sticking her bottom lip out too far to be believable. It’s kinda cute, Izzie can’t deny.

The opening bars of “Fearless” start to play from the speaker on the mantle.

“I’m sure you did,” Izzie continues to pick out unpopped kernels to throw at Casey. One hits her shoulder and another bounces off of her cheek.

“Don’t make me come over there,”

“And do what? Throw kernels at me?” Izzie asks sarcastically, but inside, her stomach feels a little strange. What would Casey do if she came over? How would she try to stop her?

“No, this,” Casey dramatically snatches a cushion that is directly supporting the fort, causing the whole thing to fall.

“You’re going to pay for that, Gardner!” Izzie takes a rogue pillow from the floor and runs over to beat Casey over the head with it. She yelps and runs away and it turns into a cat-and-mouse chase/pillow fight. Izzie is ‘winning’ for most of it, hitting Casey faster than the other girl can return the hits. At one point, Casey does manage to corner Izzie and tackle her like a football player. They collapse onto the cushions, out of breath and laughing.

“Okay, okay. I give up. I can’t do this anymore,” Casey gasps.

“What’s the matter, Newton? I thought runners like you had stamina.” Izzie nudges Casey’s shoulder playfully.

“I do, I do, just not for,” Casey gestures around at the mess of cushions, pillows, and popcorn, “this.”

Suddenly, Izzie has a hard time breathing. She wonders if Casey had meant to imply what exactly other things she had stamina for, and if she knows how Izzie’s heart had skipped a beat when she’d said it.

“Ew gross,” Izzie laughs, tries to play off how affected she is by Casey’s comment.

“No, get your mind out of the gutter, Izzie. I meant lifting Edison’s tank when Sam accidently drops the container of turtl-”

“Tortoise.” 

“Tortoise, whatever, food”. Casey reply is monotone but the tops of her ears and cheeks are tinged pink. Izzie can’t help the thrill that goes through her at seeing that.

She is also hyper aware of Casey’s arm, the one that is still draped over her waist from tackling her. Her crop top has ridden up, so Casey’s arm touches her bare skin, and her skin feels tingly at the contact. It’s fine though, because best friends cuddle like this all the time. And, Casey, Izzie decides right then and there, is her new best friend.

“Well, I’d say this pillow fort is thoroughly screwed,” Izzie changes the subject, for the sake of both of them. “We should rebuild.”

“You’re no fun. Why can’t we just lay here?” Casey groans.

“Because I want to read scary stories in a safe, protective fort instead of being vulnerable out in the open,” Izzie rolls her eyes. Sometimes dealing with Casey is like dealing with her younger siblings.

Casey groans louder than before. “Fine.”

“And you’re helping me this time, not ducking out to the kitchen to ‘make snacks’,” Izzie pushes on Casey’s shoulder until she rolls onto her stomach.

Casey groans again.

Twenty-ish minutes later, they have a reassembled pillow fort and this one looks halfway decent.

A new Taylor Swift song comes on, and Izzie listens as she sings something about dancing with her hands tied.

“Finally, a pillow fort fit for a king,” Casey exclaims, “or queen,” as she gestures to Izzie, who rolls her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous, Newton,” Izzie grumbles.

Casey just beams at her.

“M’lady, may I present to you the grand fortress of Gardner. I, the prince, am at your service.” Casey bows deeply and then takes Izzie’s hand and kisses it, her lips barely grazing the skin, but the place where Casey’s lips had touched her skin buzzes.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Izzie decides to entertain Casey by following along with her joke. To add an extra flair, she curtsies before ducking into their fort, Casey behind her.

They both lay down, settling on the blankets.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Casey asks.

“I don’t care. Anything that doesn’t make me think about my mom or her loser ex-boyfriend.”

“Oooh, have you ever read IT by Stephen King?” Casey reaches over to pick up one of the thickest books Izzie has ever seen. “My dad and I used to read it when I was a kid but I would always make him stop because it was too scary.”

Izzie picks up the book and examines it. “It can’t be too scary, can’t it?”

Casey grins, a slightly evil grin. “You’ll just have to see.” She grabs the clunky, silver flashlight next to her and turns it on just under her chin so it half-illuminates her face, the shadows seeming darker; more sinister.

“Ooohhhooooooohhhhhoooohhhh,” Casey wails, trying to wiggle her fingers menacingly, but failing.

“You dork, it looks like you’re a ghost trying to tickle someone.” Izzie takes hold of Casey’s fingers and pulls them gently away from her face.

“Depends, is my ghost friend ticklish?” Casey lunges at Izzie, moving her fingers. The moment Casey’s hands touch her, Izzie tenses, but not because she’s ticklish. After seconds of no reaction, Casey pulls away. “Dude, you’re not ticklish? That’s so lame.”

“What can I say, it’s a gift.” In reality, Izzie had been forced to control her breathing as to not react to Casey tickling her. She hadn’t wanted to give her the satisfaction of reacting.

Casey readjusts, moving a throw pillow so it’s better supporting her head, and then scoots closer to Izzie. She tries to keep her face neutral; Casey can’t know how having her this close makes her feel.

It’s ironic, how Casey makes her feel - how being around Casey makes her feel - because she has a boyfriend, they both have boyfriends, but even though they’ve barely known each other, Izzie feels more connected to Casey than she does Nate.

Nate is nice and he’s decently attractive. He always makes her feel relaxed and he’s a good escape for when things at home get too crazy. At the end of the day, Nate is another Clayton Prep boy and the financial security that comes with it and she’s not. And he’s not Casey.

Casey and her had just clicked. Well, not at first, but after the few bumps in the road of their friendship. At detention in Coach’s office, that’s when Izzie had first felt something special. Casey got her to talk about her family, not really by her choice since she had to call home, but still, even Nate didn’t try her to talk about her home life with him. Some things they just didn’t talk about but with Casey, Izzie feels like she can bring up anything to her.

Well, almost anything.

Besides, now, they just go together. It’s assumed they’re a package deal: Casey and Izzie, Izzie and Casey. Even Nate had made one or two comments about them -“I knew you two were going to fall in love,”- it had been a joke, and both her and Casey had rolled their eyes at him, and walked away, arm and arm. Sure, Izzie loved Casey, but they were best friends. It would be preposterous if she actually fell in love with Casey. She wasn’t even gay.

Izzie shakes her head. She needs to stop thinking about this when she’s so close to Casey. 

“Okay, start before I get too scared and chicken out,” Izzie pats Casey’s wrist and tries to not think too much about it.

“Okay, I’ll actually start now: ‘’The terror, which would not end for another 28 years-if it ever did end…’,” Casey begins, and Izzie allows herself to get lost in the story and in Casey’s voice.

Izzie listens to Casey tell the story of a boy who finds a demonic clown that starts to terrorize the town he lives in, and absentmindedly twirls her hair.

“‘And this was so exquisitely stupid, he didn’t dare tell anyone that while he was feeling for the light switch, some horrible, clawed paw would settle slightly over his wrist-’”

Izzie shivers, feeling like something’s crawling all over her skin. “Okay, okay stop,” she waves her hands in front of her face, covering her eyes and then her mouth. “I can’t do it.”

She looks up at Casey, who is smiling at her, in an almost I-told-you-so way.

But she needs to know what happens. “No, keep reading,” she says as she gently touches Casey’s wrist with her own hand.

“No I’m stopping. It’s too scary.” Casey closes the book forcefully and throws it away from her. The noise makes Izzie jump. 

They both start laughing, slightly on edge from the book they were just reading.

Casey switches the flashlight off as Izzie turns toward her. She feels an overwhelming sense of affection for the girl laying next to her. “Thank you for building this ridiculous fort and reading me scary books just to keep my mind off of what’s going on.”

“Yeah,” Casey looks at her. “We can stay in here forever if you want. We can pee in a can, do college classes online. We can…”

She trails off and Izzie laughs.

”Oh yeah?” She knows Casey is saying all those things to make her feel better, but she appreciates it all the same.

“...You know, get old here and get a couple of cats…”

“Newton?” Izzie uses the nickname she’d first given Casey at Clayton. It had first begun as an insult, but now it’s more of an endearing name than anything. Izzie thinks she probably uses it more than Casey’s actual name.

“Yeah?” Casey doesn’t turn to look at her and while Izzie is a little disappointed, it’ll probably make what she is about to say easier.

“This might sound lame but you’re, like, my new favorite person,” Izzie exhales. Her heart is beating out of her chest but she doesn’t really understand why. She hopes Casey isn’t weirded out by what she just said. Izzie can’t explain it, but even though they had only met a few weeks ago, she feels inexplicably drawn towards Casey. 

“Really?” Izzie can hear Casey’s smile in her voice.

“Yeah,” she tries to keep her voice steady, but a nervous laugh escapes. Something has changed, not necessarily between them, but inside of Izzie. It’s almost an admission of her feelings, of how deeply she cares for Casey.

“Is that tragic since we just met a little while ago?” 

Tell me you feel this thing between us too, Izzie wants to say, but she’s terrified of Casey and of her rejection. 

She bites her lip nervously as she waits for Casey’s answer. 

“No. You’re my new favorite person too,” Casey turns towards Izzie and smiles softly. A second passes and Casey is still looking at her. Izzie relieved and terrified and confused all at once, but she’ll deal with all of those emotions later because she’s Casey’s favorite person.

“But don’t tell Sharice ‘cause she will kill you,” Casey admits. Again, Izzie is relieved. If that is the only caveat to their friendship, then she can deal with it.

“Got it.”

Izzie looks at Casey and can’t help but laugh. Casey joins her and they don’t stop laughing for a long time.

Later, after they’ve calmed down, Casey suggests that they make a secret handshake. She explains that it was something her and Sharice would do all the time as kids. Izzie is thrilled that Casey suggest that they make one together.

It takes awhile for them to both agree on the steps of the handshake. Casey wants their hands to cross under while Izzie thinks they should come over the top.

“And then you slap your leg, snap, and then hit, hit, hit, and then we double high-five two times and that’s it,” Casey demonstrates the moves as she explains it to Izzie. She must see the hesitation on Izzie’s face. “Come on, we’ll go slow.”

To Casey’s credit, they do go slow. Very slow. But Izzie still seems to mess up more than Casey does. It might be because in the middle of their practice, it suddenly dawns on her that Casey’s bare thigh is touching hers every time they move. It makes her skin feel hot and she hopes her hands aren’t getting too sweaty.

They keep practicing, eventually getting faster and faster until Izzie feels like she’s spiraling out of control. Casey seems to have that effect on her.

“Okay, this is it. This is the time were going to get it all right,” Casey announces confidently.

Despite the slight concern that must cross her face, Izzie mostly feels the same way.

Izzie starts the handshake off and Casey quickly joins in, mirroring her movements. Hit, hit, over, under, middle, over, together, leg, snap, hit, hands together. They’re nearing the end and Izzie hasn’t messed up yet; they both know this could be the run they get it all correct. Izzie feels giddy and speeds her movements up. Casey responds by sticking her tongue out and getting faster too.

“Yeah!” They finish without any mistakes, and Casey goes to say something else but there is a knock on the door. 

Izzie’s heart sinks. She had forgotten she’d invited Nate to come over. After dropping the kids off, she’d started driving aimlessly around. She hadn’t meant to end up at Casey’s house but it was the closest thing she could think of as a safe space. Izzie had texted Nate as she sat in her car in Casey’s driveway. Something had been stopping her from going inside even though she knew Casey wouldn’t care. By having Nate over, she’d thought it would make some of that uncomfortable feeling go away, but now, it just seems worse.

Casey meets her eyes. “It’s Pennywise,” she says. 

A miniscule part of Izzie wishes it was the killer clown, rather than her boyfriend. Wait, that was probably a bad thought to have. She definitely needs to unpack that later. She sighs defeatedly. “No, I forgot I texted Nate.”

She winces internally at Casey’s face as she says it. “No. He’s going to ruin the girl time.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” and she is, truly. “Let’s pretend we’re not here,” she suggests. That sometimes works in horror movies she’s seen.

Casey closes her eyes. “We’re not home,” her voice deeper, pretending to be someone else. 

Nate’s voice echoes faintly through the door. “Open the door, you dummies.”

Izzie laughs at Casey’s impression and Casey laughs with her, leaning forward. Izzie leans into her and let’s her hand fall onto Casey’s leg. She’s brave enough to let it rest there for more than a few seconds.

Honestly, dealing with Nate is the last thing she wants to do right now. It’s nothing against him, it’s just her family is something he just can’t understand. He doesn’t have the absent father or the mother who doesn’t realize her boyfriend is shitty excuse for a person. Nate has never had to deal with taken care of three younger siblings because apparently, his mother can keep it in her pants, unlike hers. He doesn’t exist at Clayton as a scholarship; he is the embodiment of Clayton Prep.

And Izzie is not.

She’s had to fight tooth and nail to earn her place at Clayton. From her running scholarship to her merit and academic scholarships, she’s proven again and again that she deserves to be at Clayton. Unfortunately her classmates, the rich ones that the school is made for, don’t always understand that. In hindsight, Izzie realizes, his status at school was probably one of the reasons she’d started dating Nate in the first place. 

Once people found out they were dating, Izzie wasn’t scholarship girl anymore, but Nate Harvey's girlfriend. Girls who wouldn’t even bat an eye at her before would come up her in the hallways to talk to her. Even track practice started going better, although all the girls wanted to talk about on their runs was Nate. Izzie hadn’t minded at first, especially in the beginning of their relationship when she still couldn’t believe she had a boyfriend, but now she finds it semi-tedious. Just once she would like to be able to get through a track practice without discussing Nate’s ‘delicious washboard abs’ (according to Amber) or any other physical aspects of her boyfriend.

Izzie is brought out of her stupor by Casey still chuckling at Nate’s response. “Ugh, he’s gonna make so much fun of us for making this fort. Oh my god.” 

She’s not exactly embarrassed by their pillow fort but for some reason she’s nervous to let Casey see how Nate interacts with her outside of school. Which is a totally silly and unnecessary thought, since they’d all hung out at Don’s the other day. It just feels different when it’s the three of them, alone.

“Well, boys ruin everything,” Casey says.

“Okay, what do we do?” Izzie truly doesn’t know what to do. She just wants to stay in this cozy pillow fort with Casey forever, just like Casey had said.

“Invite him in, I guess,” Casey sounds a little dejected.

“Oh, we can watch a movie,” Izzie recommends. It’s a nice neutral activity that doesn’t require Casey and Nate to interact.

“You’ll fall asleep.”

“No I won’t,” Izzie says defensively. Casey just gives her a look.

“I’ll let him in if you make more popcorn. Pretty please,” Casey looks up at her with her with those big brown eyes and Izzie feels herself giving in and relaxing at the same time. 

“Fine. But this time I’m not putting extra butter in it for you, it’s disgusting,” Izzie says to Casey’s retreating form. She turns off the speaker which is playing “Speak Now” as she passes the mantle.

“You’re so mean to me,” Casey whines. 

“Admit it, you’ll still love me though,” Izzie calls out to her. She hears disgruntled muttering as Casey walks towards the door.

Turns out, microwavable popcorn doesn’t take as long as she suspects. Izzie pulls the steaming bag out of the microwave, smoke wafting through the air, and throws it down onto the counter, the oil burning her fingertips. The smell of artificial butter makes her nauseous.

“The things I do for you,” Izzie mutters to herself as she transfers the popcorn from the bag to a plastic bowl she finds in one of the cabinets. From the living room, she hears Casey laugh.

It’s okay, she reminds herself. Nate is one of Casey’s friends too.

“Hey Izzie.” It’s Nate, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Izzie looks up at the sound of his voice. “Casey told me about the pillow fort, it’s seems really structurally sound.”

Izzie rolls her eyes at his joke. “Come here, you dork,” Nate grins and saunters over to her. He steals a popcorn kernel and pops it in his mouth.

“Hey that’s for the movie.” She bats his hand away as it snakes towards the bowl again. 

“But we’re here, now. And this popcorn is begging to be eaten,” Nate sneaks his hand past hers and grabs a handful of popcorn.

“Fine, but that will cost you,” Izzie takes his hand, the one not currently holding popcorn, and presses it against her back, trapping Nate between the countertop and her body.

“Hm, I wonder what the price could be,” Nate says sarcastically, pretending to be coy.

“A kiss, maybe.”

Nate turns back to her. “Then a kiss you shall have.” 

He leans down to kiss her and Izzie happily reaches up to meet him. She has always liked kissing Nate; his lips are soft most of the time and he’s conservative with his use of tongue. This time, however, she can taste the artificial butter on his lips and she’s not a fan. Izzie is just about to pull away when she hears a voice from the living room.

“Ay, cool it lovebirds. No PDA in the kitchen.” They break apart to find Casey standing in front of them, hands at her hips. The look on her face is hard and Izzie finds herself a tiny bit nervous.

Nate raises his hands defensively. Izzie feels her face heat up. It feels like she’s just been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

“Nah, I’m just joking. You’re fine but I do draw the line at having sex on the counters.” Casey points to each of them and narrows her eyes. “As much as he annoys me sometimes, I can’t do that to Sam.”

Izzie swallows. Casey assumes her and Nate have had sex. It’s not like she isn’t interested in having sex with Nate, she’s just taking her time. They haven’t even been dating for six months. She doesn’t want to rush it, and honestly, having sex is a big deal and she doesn’t really want to deal with it yet. There have been a few times when they’ve been making out and Nate’s hand had slipped under her shirt, and she’s had to make an excuse to pick up the kids or do her homework. Nate was always respectful about it. Izzie knows that with any other guy, it’d be an issue, but Nate is good to her. 

Wait, did Casey assume she has sex with Nate because she has sex with Evan? Izzie isn’t sure if they’ve had sex, but then again, it’s none of her business. Besides, just because she’s not having sex with her boyfriend doesn’t mean that Casey isn’t-or shouldn’t.

“Anyway, let’s watch a movie.” Casey leads the way into the living room where Izzie notices, all of the cushions and couches are in their proper positions. Casey must have done that while she and Nate were in the kitchen. Izzie feels guilty; she should’ve helped clean up, since the pillow fort was her idea in the first place.

Izzie doesn’t concentrate on the movie Nate and Casey pick. It’s an action/adventure movie. Something about old film, aliens, and the military, but she knows the mom died. Typical, Izzie thinks, a parent always dies in these types of movies.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she opens her eyes the room is dark and Nate is gone. It’s just her and Casey, who is staring blankly at the TV, the blue light casting a soft glow on her features.

“Hey, you were right. I fell asleep just like you said I would.” Izzie rolls over to to face Casey.

“Huh, oh yeah. I guess I was,” Casey’s voice is strange, devoid of emotion. 

Izzie waves a hand in front of Casey’s face, “Earth to Newton. Anybody home?” 

Some of the clouds clear from Casey’s eyes and she shakes her head. “Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. We should probably go to bed soon, you know, since we’re having a sleepover on a Tuesday night.” Then Casey turns away from her and takes the empty bowl back into the kitchen. Strange.

“When did Nate leave? I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“He left a while ago, said something about homework,” Casey mumbles. She still won’t look at Izzie but she’s probably just tired, Izzie figures.

They clean up the rest of the blankets and head upstairs to Casey’s room. It’s the first time Izzie has seen it and it suits her. She can’t help but look around at the posters, medals and pictures hanging from the walls. Izzie is most interested in the pictures, she spots a few where Casey is surrounded in other girls in track uniforms. They must be her old teammates, Izzie thinks. 

“You can brush your teeth if you want,just don’t move the toothbrush in the top right hole. It’s Sam’s and he’s particular about that kind of stuff,” Casey calls from the bathroom.

Izzie smiles. “Of course.”

While Casey brushes her teeth, Izzie takes off her crop top, relieving her black tank top underneath, and folds it on top of her earings and her keys. There’s a strangled choking noise from the bathroom. “I’m okay,” Casey calls out, “just swallowed some toothpaste.”

Izzie gets into the bed and immediately relaxes. Casey soon follows her into bed, pausing first to turn off the overhead lights.

Neither of them say anything for awhile, just lay in the darkness together. 

“Hey Casey?”

Casey doesn’t respond so Izzie figues she must be asleep.

“I’m happy that I’m your new favorite person,” Izzie whispers. Her confession feels big like her words can’t exist outside outside the bubble she’s created for herself. It feels like her whole world is changing, in the quiet darkness of this room. 

But it’s warm and comfortable in Casey’s bed and Izzie feels safer than she has in a long time. She quickly falls asleep too, listening to Casey’s relaxed breathing.

A week later, they’re not talking.

Izzie’s not quite exactly sure how it happened because, just like Casey promised she would, Izzie fell asleep halfway through the movie, and even though Casey was acting slightly strange before they both went to sleep, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Something definitely happened between Nate and Casey, but after talking to both of them, she’s angry but mostly just confused. She’s more confused than she’s ever been in her life. But she knows three things that are true:

She misses her best friend.

Casey was right: boys ruin everything.

She’ll be damned if a boy ruins her and Casey.

**Author's Note:**

> The Taylor Swift song that inspired this was Dancing with Our Hands Tied (which is a part of the title). And I couldn't find the movie they were actually watching in the show, so I took the liberty to put one of my own favorite's in. It's called Super 8, you guys should check it out.
> 
> Anyway, if you liked it leave a kudos/comment below!!
> 
> If you want to yell about cazzie or any other gay ships with me, I'm on twitter/tumblr at: iamkidfish


End file.
